


Felix Mine

by ThatDorkInASharkSuit (LucasApollo)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Nightmares, Songfic, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/ThatDorkInASharkSuit
Summary: When Felix has nightmares, Annette sings him back to sleep





	Felix Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The song she sings is a parody of "Baby Mine" from Dumbo: https://youtu.be/Q-8MbgMS6jo
> 
> I get it stuck in my head all the time and it really felt like something Annette would sing.

Annette was startled awake by her husband jerking in his sleep, a hand going to his hip like he’d find a sword hanging in a hilt there, even though it had been years now since he wore one on the daily. It had been a while since the last nightmare and Annette hoped they would stop plaguing Felix. 

When Annette had first moved into the Fraldarius Estate when they married she had found that Felix had prepared a second bedroom for her, and it had left her confused.

_ “Do you not want to share a bed with me? Was this just a marriage of convenience for you?” _

_ “What? Of course not, I just, well, I tend to thrash in my sleep, I would never forgive myself if I hurt you,” Felix had blushed with the admission and turned his gaze away from hers in embarrassment. _

_ Annette puffed out her cheeks, “if I can survive a damn war I can survive sharing a bed with you.” _

Felix had agreed reluctantly, knowing Annette was much tougher than she looked, but memories of her bruised and beaten and burned were too easy for him to recall.

There were many occasions she had awoken with mysterious bruises, or and it was almost nightly Felix had woken Annette from her sleep from thrashing, talking, or screaming--which was the worst in her opinion 

He whimpered from beside her and brought her out of memoryland, and she rushed to bring him out of his nightmare.

“Fe, love, I need you to wake up,” she said sternly, but Felix only scrunched up his face in pain.

“Annette! No!” Felix yelled out, and Annette put her hands on either side of her husband’s face.

“Felix, come on now, you’re just having a nightmare, I’m right here.”

Felix’s eyes opened wide as he struggled against Annette’s hold for but a moment before pulling her as close to him as he could and burying his face in orange-grey hair. “Goddess it was so vivid, I thought I’d lost you.” It had taken a long time, but Felix had slowly opened up about his nightmares.

There were those that were many variations on a theme of losing those closest to him, even if they never came to pass. Whether it was to the Empire, or a Crest Beast, or a simple bandit that had managed to sneak past their defenses, someone died while Felix was just out of reach. 

Then there were those that were based on real memories. Of former classmates they had cut down, of the many nameless soldiers that they had ended the lives in order to end the war. Those nightmares are the hardest to shake off because they had happened, and the guilt that each felt was like a stone slab from the monastery upon their shoulders.

Felix just held Annette close as he willed his muscles to relax, breathing in her flowery scent from the greenhouse he had installed just for her. "Will you sing me that song?" Felix asked quietly once his jaw unclenched enough for him to speak.

"I'll always sing for you, love. You're still my number one fan after all these years." She smiled fondly into his collarbone and cleared her throat before she began. 

"Felix mine, don't you cry. Felix mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, Felix of mine."

Felix pressed his hand over Annette's chest to feel her heartbeat and try to match her much more even breathing. 

"My ink haired love, when you train, pay no heed to mem'ries of slain. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, Felix of mine."

His eyes began to droop once more. 

"If they knew all about you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you."

Limbs became heavy and his hold of his wife loosened up considerably. 

"From your head down to your toes, you're so strong, goddess knows. But, you're so precious to me, feisty as can be, Felix of mine."

Felix was back asleep by the end of her song and Annette pressed a kiss to his jaw and snuggled in. She fell asleep soon after, and neither of them had any more nightmares for the remainder of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where all my energy for writing is coming from, but I will take it.


End file.
